The predator familair and zero
by Artzilla406
Summary: when koan is relaxing on a job well done, he is now thrown into a new world where he is a familiar for a girl name louise, let's see what he would do for this world.
1. familiar 1

In bellwood koan is taking a day off from protecting the city with ben and rook, he at the roof looking around.

Koan: kinda bored , wonder if something good around for Koan.

Joker: .maybe wade have a party again !

Smarty: last time the neighbor complain and call the cops ajd that went crazy.

Koan: yeah but if was worth I got there donuts , so I love that moment

Then suddnely koan heard a noise and turn to see a big green oval.

Koan: hmmm my mind tell me not to touch it , but my other mind said it's oppisite day so me wanna touch and see.

Smarty: i dont think is not a good idea

Joker: but what means portal, it means fun adventure!

Koan: and every adventure gonna have crazy, romance, action, comedy, sci-first, horror, badass, stupidendious with this story, but first an alien predator form so as a surprise before we go in there.

He then change into a large orange dragon-like alien with light brown armor and wings, has two tails and has arms and legs with claws

?: say hello to WRECKTILE!, okay here we go!

He touched the portal making a giggle movement, then the portal open and grab his arm.

Wrecktile: oh boy it likes me! New world here we come!

He being dragged in by the portal glow bright light and disappeared.

 **Meahwile in another dimension.**

At the outside field that is a school, there group of students who wear dark gray robes, holding wands and school uniform like and a teacher along everyone it waiting for a petite girl with long, pink hair and pink eyes. She is usually seen in her school uniform, which consists of a white, buttoned up shirt, a short, black skirt, and a long, black cape. She has the school's emblem tied onto the collar of her shirt. She also wears long, black socks that goes up to her thighs and a pair of black shoes as she casting a spell which she use her wand and explosion smoke.

?: darn it!

?: told you those going to happen!

Blonde guy: are you alright Montmorency?

As she major shocked. 

Blonde guy: is there something wrong? (she pointed out as he turn) WHAT THE?!

As everybody turn to see wrecktile standing there looking around and a girl with long black hair of a bob cut a little, wears a blue, loose, long-sleeved jacket-like top with raised collar. wore a pair of shorts and a pair of blue, white-colored soled rubber shoes.

Wrecktile's thought: smarty, details.

smarty scan around and the students.

smarty: well we're in another dimension and it seems is Halkeginia, bears similarities to Europe.

wrecktile: _alright go on._

smarty: there 5 different countries around here, Tristain is the nation in which the majority of the story takes place. It is a small monarchal country located in the northwest of Halkeginia. Tristain is similar to The Netherlands, a Small country to the west of Germany, that is quite wealthy and influencial for it's size. It is under threat from Albion. Tristain is home to a highly acclaimed magical academy which attracts students from nearby countries known as the Tristain Academy of Magic.

joker: ooh, so it's like a harry potter version?

smarty:(sigh) you can say that, the second is Militarily, the country is weak, with only a small permanent force, which forces it to make marriage alliances with other countries. The capital city is Tristania.

Wrecktile: that bastard but guess they have no other ways or choices.

Smarty: Germania is the largest kingdom in Halkeginia, and is also regarded as the strongest in terms of military might. It is regarded as a more barbaric and down-to-earth type of country, with its men considered to be brutish. Gemania is located to the northeast of Tristain. Germania is the ancient Roman for the region that is now Germany, the natives were at the time considered by the Romans to be barbarians.

Joker: ha! if logan was there he'll have a blast.

Smarty: Gallia is another kingdom in Halkeginia, located to the southeast of Tristania. Germania is on its eastern border, in the Alden Forest. It is the second largest country in Halkeginia. Within the Gallia Royal Family, murders and assassination attempts have led to an unstable royalty. There is a city named La Rochelle in the mountains, which is a major port. Gallia is reminiscent of modern day France, which in the Roman era was called Gaul.

Wrecktile: Deadpool or dante will crash there for a party.

Smarty: Albion, nicknamed the white country, is a floating island nation which is in a period of political strife. According to this, a group of nobles known as Reconquista initiated a coup d'etat against the royalty, and over the course of the story, succeed in killing the entire Albion Royal Family. Cromwell, the leader of the Albion rebellion, seeks to spread his power elsewhere, and begins by attacking Tristain. Albion is the ancient Greek name for the main island of Great Britain upon which are the modern nations England, Wales, and Scotland.

wrecktile's thought: I see

smarty: Cromwell is named after the leader of the Roundheads during the English Civil War, Oliver Cromwell, who successfully ousted the Monarchy, and establishing a brief reign as Lord Protector until the return of Charles II. and last but not leaat, Romalia is a holy empire, located to the south of Gallia. Reminiscent of Italy, and specifically the Holy Roman Empire, which once formed northern Italy and much of central Europe.

joker: hope we have Italy food, Mario and luigi will love it !

wrecktile's thought: okay by the look of it we're in Tristain and the Tristain Academy of Magic, and info of these students.

smarty: the guy who holding the rose and with a small brown scaly animal is name Guiche de Gramont, a two timer and almost like dark star, the red hair who sexy and hot, which match of her ways and needs along a red fire element lizard, her name is Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst. the blue hair girl with glasses name is Charlotte de Gallia, the blond girl with curly hair is name Montmorency de Montmorency, the unconscious girl down there who is human and got here like us is name saya Hiraga, and the last who summon us and saya, her name Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière.

Wrecktile: _A. Seirously?! What with full names of_ _an Italy_ _, roman, frnac, eruope and japan or anime thing? and B. so I guess in the field and some animal like creature is like a familiar summoning, I heard about this._

Smarty: yeah, and I guess we're the familiar for her.

joker: is not that bad, look how happy louise is and along everybody shocked.

Girl 1: a human! and she summon a dragon?!

Guy 33: I cant believe louise the zero summon something powerful and look how this girl dressed.

Guy 12: yeah a peasant, there's no doubt about it.

The now named louise happily hugged the wrecktile's leg and giggled

Louise: finally! I got a good one!

Then she look down of the unconscious say an as louise's eyebrow twitch of she summon a second familiar who is just a human.

Louise: that suppose to be...divine and beautiful..wise and powerful?

Wrecktile then waving his right hand to everybody and louise with a smile.

Louise: this one I'm keeping!

wrecktile: yellow everybody what doing?

Guy 23: what is that dragon saying?

guy 12: I didn't know it can talk.

then saya begin to wake up as louise came up to her.

Louise: who are you peseant?

Saya: huh? What's going on? where am I? (turn to wrecktile) IS THAT A DRAGON?!

smarty: seem they speak different language in this world other then English, or any other.

wrecktile's thought: well that explain it, so how we communicate?

smarty: well since we both summon as familiar as louise must do the contract and boom, we understand each other.

he nodded as wrecktile pull out a notepad and drew" yellow everybody me is wrecktile!"

Guy 21: that dragon can write?

Guy 34: what dose it say?

Charlotte: it written his name is wrecktile.

Louise: alright! (turn saya)don't you understand our language? We're you come from? (turn wrecktile)and you as well.

Wrecktile then write another paper and said " from another dimension of the planet called earth"

Louise: earth? that's ubsured, it doesn't exist.

Joker: wait how you know what she said?

Wrecktile: _a hunch but right now._

Saya: _wait a minute, what language is that? and that dragon is writing like it understand  
_  
then wrecktile red flashes then turn back to koan while shocked everybody.

Koan: me come in piece. (did a Spock hand.)

Koan then walk to louise and poke her head as she yelp a bit now koan is communicate as people finally understand him.

Koan: that better! Yellow everybody! my name is koan seinruyami! what you saw is my transformation of turn into a lot of alien predator beast, I have more then just one formed as you see this is my true self and formed here.

Guy 32: WHAT THE HECK?!

Girl 12: HE CAN DO THAT!?

Girl 64:LOUISE THE ZERO JUST DID SOMETHING AMAZING!

Guy 12: summoning a peasant and a shapeshifter beast?!

Guy 13: NOT ONLY SUMMON TWO FAMILIARS! BUT THIS ONE IS POWERFUL!

Louise: yes! (grin while jump up happy ,then point at kirche) in your face your face kirche!

The one now dubbed Kirche pouted.

Kirche: can't believe it, but as I expect from someone who boasted as you you summon a peasent

As everybody laughing at her.

Louise: just make a small mistake that's all, but i got lucky as i summon a strong shapeshifter.

Guy 34: Louise the zero, she always seems to live up to exceptions

Everybody laugh at her until Koan pull a shotgun as shot make the guy shut up as koan missed as he glared at everybody.

Koan: shove it fatty and you red head, me don't appreciate you and everyone laugh at her cuz of what ? She cant do anything right? How you all like it of being tease and bullied and push around and insult like that?

Kirche: oh come now, valkery and I have been rivals for a while.

Koan: don't fuck me red scarlet! (Turn Louise) you must be louise ,( bow bht fall down but got up) me is koan and hope we do well as friends as now me is your familar (laugh crazy)

Louise: (smile) ok.

Koan:(turn to the girl on the ground) oh that girl name saya and she cant understand what evryone saming and same to everyone as you can't undertsand what she saying.

Louise: then how you do it?

Koan: I did my tricks so I can understand what everyone saying but it was a hunch what you all saying and so i poke you're forehead so i can understand.

Louise: oh i see, nice trick.(she turn to the teacher) Mr. Colbert.

Coblert: yes louise?

Louise: um can i sent this peasent back were it belong since I already got the shapeshifter?

Coblert: I'm sorry but no, you have to keep the both of them.

Louise: but why?!

Colbert: the summoning ritual was sacred it affects a major entire life, trying a second time will be a blast from you, is the ritual itself whether you like it or not these has been choose as both your familiar and nothing can change that.

Koan: well louise the infinity, looks like I'm staying (smile and make a dog Josie)

Louise: infinity?

Koan: yeah cause you no longer have zero percent but now infinity percent that you, saya and I be good friend and have fun!

Louise: oh fine.

Then she turn to see saya try to walk out but grab the back of her hoodie.

Louise: but mr. Colbret I never heard a peasant girl as a familiar.

They laugh at her but koan growl like a lion as they shut up.

Colbret: I'm afraid there are no exceptions missdella vallea.

Koan: and she not really bad if you get to know her, she can be more then a peasant.

Colbert: he's right so contiue the ritual

Louise: (blush) what?! With this?! (point her want at saya and at koan)

Koan: (title his head) ritual?

Colbert: finish the ritual or I'll be forced to Samara expel you from this institution.

Louise: (sigh) I guess i have no choice

Saya: what is all this!?

She walk up to her.

Koan:(walk up) she very confuse.

Louise: (turn to koan) your going to be next.

Koan: is pink hair girl good and nice to koan?

Louise: as long as you behave.

Koan: koan is koan (laugh crazy)

she was confused a little but turn back to the human girl.

Louise: you should be thankful for this, normally someone noble birth never does something like this for a peasant girl. (raised her wand)

saya: huh?

Louise: my name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, (point her wand to her) on pentagons that rules of five powers, bless this individual and make her my familiar.

Saya: I don't understand what going on here!

Louise: would you hold still?!

Saya: what'd you?! Wait no stop! Hey what-

Then she kiss her forehead

koan': _that kinda hot, but I have a feeling it'll be more of a yuri soon._

then louise go to koan.

Louise: now it's your turn, (raise her wand again.) my name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, (point her wand to him) on pentagons that rules of five powers, bless this individual and make him my familiar.

as she grab his face and look at it and even she blush a bit, kirchie, saya, charlotte and Montmorency blush a bit looking at koan, by looking at his good looks but something about deep within his eyes is kinda sad and lonely but have no idea.

Louise: _why dose he felt hurt?_

Kirchie: _oh he is in pain._

Saya: _what the?_

Charlotte: _hurt._

Montmorency: _oh, he is hurt._

Koan: something wrong?

Louise:(Snap out of it) is nothing don't worry.

She kissed him on the lips as he surprise then kiss her back. She brakes the kiss and walks back.

Colbert: very well, the contract has been completed the bond has been made.

Koan: wow, that was my first kiss.

Saya: hey what that suppose to mean what going?

Then koan and saya felt something burning inside them.

Koan: oh boy! Koan's cooking me wonder me taste like? (he bite his hand and lick it) meh, need some barbeque sauce.

Saya: are you crazy? You bit your own hand?! And what the hell those people doing to us?!

Louise: it will soon be over, is just a rune of the familiar being burned down to you.

Saya: what'd you...

Then koan laugh crazy but saya scream in pain as marking appeared on his back hand and saya's markings appeared on her hand as well.

Colbert: what?

Koan: HAHAHAHAHAHA NAPPY TIME!

Saya fall down unconscious and koan fall down sleeping like an animal.

 **Timeskip**

 **at night time**

Koan and saya wake up and they laying on a haystack.

Koan: not a dream, nice to meet you, I'm koan seinaruyami.

Saya: what the?

Koan: we're louise's room, the one with the pink hair.

Saya: oh yeah.

Louise: so you two finally decided to wake up.

Saya: eh! It wasn't a dream!

Koan: yellow louise!

Louise: I thought about it long enough to get an nulcer but I given up ,I'm gonna have both of you my familiar.

koan: I see.

Saya: WHERE IN THE WORLD YOU HAVE YOU TAKEN ME TO?! I WANT TO GO HOME-

Koan then cover her lips as she stop.

Koan: I'm gonna remove my hand, if you do I'll explain it cause I'm in the situation as you but I learn quick what's going on alright?

She nodded

Louise: thank god ,I can hear myself thinking.

koan: okay saya, did you see a green huge oval and it grab you ? (She nodded) well apparently she the one who summon us but didn't expect or aware who or was. we're seem at another different dimension so in here earth don't exist as magic exist I guess,the reason she kiss you on the forehead and my lips is a contract and for you and her including everyone to understand each other, so here we are now the familiar to louise.

Saya: I see, (realize) wait you know ben 10 and that collar that transformed! your...

Koan: yeah he's my brothers, like I said names koan serinuyami.

She then screamed loud enough to break nearby windows.

Louise smack her head.

Louise: would you be quit!

Then saya jump and hugged koan in a tackle.

Koan: NOODLE VAMPRIE!

Saya: I can't believe that koan, thee koan is actually here!

Koan: yep that me.

Then koan and saya seeing louise stripping her clothes koan panic then slammed his head inside of the floor.

Saya: what are you doing?

Koan: koan no look! Me must not look girl's changing! is among forbid! Or I'll be...KAPUT!

Louise: (throw her clothes to saya) here wash those and iron them.

then koan dig underground and hide then make a monkey noise screaming in panic.

Louise: (look in the hole) but you.

Koan:(head pop out) me koan no perv! Me saw it in a manga and anime once!

Louise: your sleeping with me.

Koan: w-why you want koan to sleep with you?

Louise: just get on the bed and sleep with me.

Koan: alright but me wanna know why, (get in to bed) me thought you gonna do like how you do to saya.

Louise: your an exception.

koan: exception?

Louise: just sleep with me.

Then she still see saya can't believe it as she sigh and grab her wand, he waves it then makes an explosion on her face.

koan: toast!

louise: when she spoke I understood!

Koan: yep.

Saya: so what koan said we suppose to be this familiar that all these mages tone around , that munch I watch form movie and reading manga.

Koan: Well I know many more different magic to use (his hand show electric dance his fingers)

saya: I see.

Louise: you can do magic?!

Koan: I'm full of surprises.

Louise then hugs him tight and snuggles him.

Saya and koan: huh?

Louise: your sleeping with me every night.

Koan: okay.

Say a: hey don't ignore me! And how come he sleep with you?!

Louise: what my second familar have to be a peaseant I wanted something really cool like a dragon or a griffin .

She groan then notice koan and saya is gone.

Louise: the familiars got away?

She see a note and it said " me gonna follow saya and look around be right back, sign Koan, p.s I have an alien predator that is a dragon and a griffin as well"

Louise: okay.

 **With Koan and Saya**

Saya is running down the stairs while Koan is crawling like a cockroach on the walls and ceiling.

Saya: I didn't know this is some sort of new fantasy noble maniac but i cant stand a place like this any longer!

Koan: hold on!

They stop and spy on guiche with a girl with long brown hair beneath her shoulders.

Girl 1: you know I've been told that I'm very good of baking souffles.

Guiche: i would love have a chance a sample one of them.

Girl 1: you really mean it?

Guiche: yes of course I do katie , dont you know right now i woupd never lied to you?

Katie:(blush) oh Lord Guiche.

Guiche: there is absolutely nothing hidden behind my feelings for you.

He notice saya crawling and koan is rolling like a pinwheel.

Guiche: it's that present girl and the shapshifter that louise summon.

Say a: crap! (she getting up)

But koan in a four legs potion as animal.

Katie: you mean the one from the day resual? It quite cause a sterm on the student too.

Guiche: they stop moving and fainted, so we cqught ourself an unforunite bond,( as Saya and Koan about to go) hold on.

Saya and koan: yes?

Guiche: a peaseant and a shapeshifter troubling with no ability, and not even a word of a thanks.

Saya: oh that so? Thanks, see you around the castle.

Koan: bye!

Saya: what a big jerk.

Koan: hell yeah he is! HOTDOG!

He turn his arms and legs into wheels and zoom like a car.

Koan: BEEP! BEEP!

Guiche: what in all five elements was that?

Then louise can in as she panting a little.

Guiche: louise, your familiars just pass by.

Louise: go and catch them!

Guiche: me?

Louise: yeah the one ran away as koan just following her.

Guiche: the ones you seal a contract with? I expect nothing of your familars louise, comment scents dearly.

Louise: don't be impress! Just help me!

Guiche: i have no choice.

 **Meanwhile**

At a room that have a big fountain room is a guy sit next with kirchie who sometime can't get koan out of her mind.

Guy 4: is there something wrong kirchie?

Kirchid: (snap out of it) oh is nothing, just thinking of something else.

Guy 4: oh but is a dream that i could be alone with you like this chippy the dever the beautiful dream. 

Kirchie: (lean a little) tonight we'll end with just a fever. (in thoughts) but my fever is starting up when I met koan.

Saya came in panting hard.

Saya: alright there an exit. (she went to the exit)

They see her go to the exit, they heard a noise of a race car, they turn to see koan came in , he trip then turn back to normal rolling down the floor while laugh crazy.

Koan:(big smile) that was awesome. (look at kirchie and the guy) yellow flame hair what doing?

Guy 4: hey are those the two louise the zero summon?

Kirchie: yes, she that peasant girl familar, (turn and smile) hey there Koan.

Koan got up in a dog position while pouted cutely.

Koan: she have a name and is saya, and louise no zero, she infinity to Koan.

Kirchie: (blush a little) so cute.

She reach and petted his head as he cat smile while purring and begin panting like a dog.

Kirchie: so cute.

Then louise and guiche came in.

Koan: yellow louise! What doing?

Louise: koan! (hugs him) your still here.

Kirchie: ah poo, i was still petting him.

Louise: well too bad zerbst! And were she?!

Koan: she went outside , me thought she and koan playing the game tag.

Louise: get her!

Kirchie: hey what's going on what you two doing?

Guiche: oh just wait you get a load of this

Louise: enough! She getting away! (chasing her and so do Guiche)

Koan: ( follow them) me help too! This is a fun game!

Saya continue to run away finding the exit but she is now floating in mid air

saya: help me somebody get me down from here! I'm gonna be kill!

Guiche: just give your self up! This is the second time I had give you a flaot but the beast was way heavy as I thought.

He wave his rose left to right as saya kept moving in the air.

Koan: that's enough Guiche.

Guiche: very well, (low his rose down)

Koan carry her in bridal style make her blush.

Koan: i got her!

Saya: um, what's going on here?

Koan: didn't i already explain it to you earlier?

Saya: yes, but, it's still unreal to me.

Koan: oh yeah ? How about check the moon to see if is?

point to the two moon , 1 is blue and 2 is small and red.

Saya: really?!

Koan: duh! (put her down, turn Louise and walk to her) me got her louise!

Louise wonder as she petted koan's hair as he purr with a cat smile, his lower fur frame wag like a tail of a dog and he meow.

Louise: aw, so cute.

Kirchie and Saya: yeah.

Timeskip

Saya is now chain on the neck and koan now chain himself too.

Louise: um koan, why did you chain yourself?

Koan: me part animal me can't help it, since you chain saya and me thought you wanna do to koan right?

Louise: we can't have that. (take the chain off of koan) there.

Koan: so be honest, you see me as a person or a familiar pet with special powers beyond everything?

Louise: well, people can see things differently, and you know what I see you?

Koan: what?

She came close a bit to him.

Louise: a little child.

Koan:(title his head) huh? A little child?

Louise: one who is crying, (hugs his head) whats way your sleeping with me.

Koan:(sigh)I see, It took one bad day and become something horrible by some people since I lost everything, even my sanity and become a monster.

Louise: okay, but let's just get some sleep.

koan: okay. (he lay down on the bed)

saya: hey wait cant you send us back home ! we belong to earth !

louise: I cant (begin taking of her clothes)

saya: you wouldn't at least think about it ?!

she throw her cloak at saya's face as louise.

louise: no matter who it or where it comes from , the contract is absolute.

she throw her clothes at her as well, louise now wearing a pink nightgown.

saya: what'd you doing?

louise: I'm undressing so I can go to bed with koan.

she snap her finger as the light off then begin strip again as koan cover his eyes.

koan: me no looking!

She is now in her nightgown and clime into bed with koan.

Louise: is okay you can look.

Koan: alright(uncover his eyes)

Louise: oh I want you to wash them for me. 

Saya: watch them? Why not koan wash your laundry too?! He's your familiar as well!

Louise: I can choose what my familiars can do, and koan is my teddybear.

Saya:(jealously glared) teddybear?!

Koan: me?

Louise: yes.

As koan yawn.

Koan: good night everybody.

Then fall asleep in bed. Saya pouted out of jealously.

Saya: hey! You know what?! I never gonna do your laundry!

Louise: who do you think will be taking care of you from now on?

Then she snuggle close and hugged the sleeping koan.

Louise: look you two are my familiars, cleaning laundry, doing chores running errands and such, those are to be expected. Make sure to have my change clothes ready in the morning.

Saya: oh and koan cant do all those things? and stop hugging him too munch!

Louise: he can, I chose for him not to.

Saya: so what he said is true? A child? He must have some rough life.

She felt bad and wanted to hug him too.

Louise: yeah and don't worry if you work and don't make trouble, I'll e sure to feed you...everyday. (fall asleep)

Saya: you feed me?! what'd you think I'am.

She see her asleep, then before she go to sleep, she walk to koan and kiss his forehead and went back sleep on the haystack.

 **the next day morning**

Louise is yawning wanting to wake up, but koans warmth keep preventing it so she snuggled into him more.

as saya frown and pass louise's clothes to her, cause louise to wake up and interrupt her snuggle.

Louise: wha? Hey who are you?

Saya: here's your clothes! You told me to have it ready for you in the morning.

Louise: huh?

Koan:(yawn and get up) morning girls.

Louise: morning koan.

Saya: morning.

Louise: she the peasent I summon and you too? (koan nodded) where's my panties?

Saya: you can get it yourself!

Louise: and you go a day without eating.

Koan: that not nice, I can feed you.

Saya: YES PLEASE! (anime tears)

Louise: there in the bottom drawer.

Saya got a pantie for her, then koan pull out some pancakes, bacon, eggs and drinks and a place them on the desk.

Saya: pancakes! Bacon! Eggs and orange drink! (hugs him) thank you so much.

Koan: your welcome! (turn louise) me thought if she work need to have energy and cant work without an empty stomach.

Louise: alright then, koan please dress me.

koan: dress you ? but me no pervert.

Louise: I know, but my other familiar is currently eating the food you gave her.

koan: okay, so you don't know how to dress yourself?

Louise: nobility never dress themselves.

Koan: koan a servant and slave? Me thought we was partners and good friends?

Louise: of course we are.

Koan: oh, so this is a good way and changing you with your clothes means not pervert? Cause me a gentlemen to pretty daisy (she smile at him and petted his hair)

Louise: yeah.

Koan: alright me dress up Louise.

Koan dressed her all up and even pull out a brush, then brush her hair soft and nicely smooth.

Louise: that felt so good.

Koan: so when your ordering koan, you can do it to yourself but is like a favor and helping as getting along well?

Louise:(smile) that's correct, today after class we're bonding our familiars.

koan: okay, and if you like I can teach you and saya some magic and weapon to defend and fight.

Saya: are you sure?

koan: yeah, I'm not gonna hog the spotlight and I care, even to show how awesome you two gonna be.

Saya: if you say so.

Louise: sure.

koan: and done(he done brushing her hair) alright louise, your all good and ready.

Louise: thank you.

saya: now you promise, take this thing off of me now !

louise: I guess I have no choice

she unlocked the collar with a key and rub her neck.

louise: come on let's go

saya: go to?

louise: we're going down breakfast of course!

timeskip

as there 3 long tables for every students.

koan: mama mia!

Saya: look at this!

joker: wow ! is a lot for us to fit our pocket with !

smarty: well , it is tons of students here.

kirchie: oh look there here.

The students are telling each other of there rumors but the girls looking at koan and blush even gone gaga on him.

Girl 53: oh my god! Is that cute familiar! I wish he is my familiar!

Girl 12: so adorable like a puppy!

Girl 23: I want to hug him!

As koan, saya and louise found their spot.

Saya: now that what I call a feast!

Koan: words right out of koan's mouth!

Louise: would you hurry up and pull the chair back ? You really are consider it.(turn koan) koan would you sit with me?

Koan: (smile) okie dokie!

Saya: yeah sure whatever.

Saya then pull a chair for louise and koan sit next to her at an empty chair.

Saya: (look at the food) is this some kind of special day? This is big feast for so early( look at louise who have an annoyed look) what is it?

Louise point down to see a plate at the floor.

Saya: let me guess, a plate?

Louise: only nobility are aloud to sit on this table.

Saya: hey koan is not noblity so why he sitting with you?!

Louise: I can allow it.

Koan: food so good! (eating the food) very nice! Me koan like these food! Would you like some saya?

Saya: of course!

Louise then got jealous and puff her cheeks.

Louise: _that dog is sitting on koan's lap,_ (looked at koans smiling face and blush) _but now can I say no to that face?!_

 **Timeskip**

They go outside as louise lead koan who eating a cherry chunga and saya to the courtyard.

Louise: normally a familiar wait outside during there meal after the master finish,I made a special exception for I let you to stay.

Saya: oh yeah? I would rather wait outside.

Louise got an angry tick mark.

Koan: what student outside.

Saya: yeah what koan said.

Louise: what? Oh all second year students have a day off today, we suppose to be communicate with all freshly summon familiar.

Saya: I think we maybe of to skip that.

Louise: I think I can bond with koan.

Saya: so do I!

Louise: well to bad.

Kirchie: oh.

They turn to see kirchie and her familiar make saya jump behind koan.

Saya: what is that big red thing?

Koan: calm down saya, is just a fire salamander, since she on a contract with fire hair girl.

Kirchie: (giggle) is it your fitst time seeing a salamander?

koan: it is to her and not me.

he stared at the salamander then the salamander speak to him.

koan: yeah is nice to meet you too flame.

Kirchie: well now, you can talk to animals, that's interesting.

Koan: I'm every animals, yokai and mythical beast, even randomize abilities even I am a mutant after all.

Louise: ha!(smirk and point at kirchie) My first familiar is better then yours!

kirchie: whatever,(turn koan) say koan.

koan: yes kirchie ?

Kirchie: what that around your neck?

Louise: I was wondering that as well.

Koan: a nemetrix that help transformed into different predatory alien animals with powers like this

he slam the nemetrix then change into a pegasus-like alien that has gray fur, indigo armor, orange hooves and has a green mane that is like flames now, tail and lines on his chest, he also has a pair of wings with green energy on it, he has the nemetrix on his neck.

?: (horse cry) **TRANSASUS!**

Louise: oh wow!

Kirchie: my word.

Saya: (gasp) TRANSASUS!

Louise: you know this form?

Saya: know it? I know all of his forms, this form is a fire house.

transasus look at louise then rub his face to her then she petted his mane.

Louise: so warm and soft, what else can he do?

Saya: well he can run on air with his wings and breath green fire

transasus: not to mention Vibration, terrain, hurricane by flying or from his mouth, fly to make a tornado, speed, strength, senses, laser eyes, durable exoskeleton, teleport, Absorb sound, lightning, thunder, Absorb psychic energy, specific energy, psychic energy into another psionic abilities and/or different energies, energy shapeshift, water and cold.

Louise: amazing. (turn to kirchie with a smirk) beat that zerbist!

As kirchie pouted then she walk to transasus and petted his flame mane softly.

Kirchie: oh wow such soft and nice flames, may I ride on you?

Transasus: someday.

Louise: oh no you don't!(hop on him) I am!

Transasus duplicate himself to 2 as they turn back to koans.

Saya: you are full of surprises!

Koan: it was me do, me hang out with saya while other me with louise.

Koan 2: and me be with kirchie.

Saya: (dash up to him and hugs him) YES!

Kirchie: oh this be nice, (hug his arm) I wonder what other surprises you have.

Koan: me full of surprises,(she smile sexy at him) what with the smile?

Kirchie: oh nothing, say you have a form that have fire?

Koan: yeah.

Kirchie: can I see it?

Koan: okay. (smile) 

he then change into a lion-like creature with dark brown main, dirty yellow fur with gray spots on his forelegs, tail and face, has gray diamonds on his body and blue crystals on his arms and legs and has two horns, has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **RAZORLEO!**

Kirchie: oh wow, (pet his mane) look how fluffy your mane is.

Then he purr and rub his face to her.

Kirchie: (giggle) your fur is so fluffy.

Louise:( turn saya) don't forget the tea! (then begin riding the alien horse)

saya: okay, come on koan.

Koan: alright saya.

Saya and koan are walking together looking for the tea until they see a flying purple eye ball.

This scared Saya.

Koan: I see you!

As saya accidnelty bump into a maid with short black hair and blue eyes as Koan quickly got the plate and cake.

Koan: safe!

Saya: I'm sorry!

?: thats okay and thank you

koan give the plate with a piece of cake back to her

Koan: is nothing.

Saya: no it's my fault.

?: um would you two have to be the one that summon by ms. Vallière's familar?

Saya: oh, so you heard of us?

?: are you kidding?,that's all everyone is talking, a shapeshifter to many unknown powerful animals and a peasant summon by a familiar.

Koan: so i'm guessing nobility use magic and a peasant have no magic nor ability.

?: that's correct.

Saya: oh, I see now, that what it means, so are you a mage too?

?: no not at all, my name is Siesta, and I have an honor and privilege serving a nobility, I'm a peasant, just like you.

Saya: I'm saya Hiraga, just call me saya.

koan: and me is koan seinruyami but koan it is, is nice to meet you pretty maid.

Siesta: Saya Hiraga? Koan Seniruyami? you know that's a very strange name.

koan: thank you

guiche: hey !

they turn to him and Montmorency at the table with their familiar

Guiche: are you going to bring me my cake?

Siesta: oh coming right up.

Koan: let koan do it(grab the plate and cake)

Siesta: but, I'm suppose to do it.

Koan:(petted her head) pretty maid is pretty and help other along break. (while eye smile and grin)

Saya: anyways we'll do it.

Siesta blush a little of what koan said and his smile.

Koan:(whisper to saya and grin) might as well make this more interesting to the two timer.

Saya: (wink) yeah, this all be godo for that stick up snob.

Guiche: you know I have spend they entire night to converse verande. (petting his brown scale familiar)

Montmorency: really, all night, wow. (sweatdrop)

Guiche: oh yes, those intelligent eyes, the scenesul testure of his scale, I know deep down that is destine to be my familiar.

Montmorency: yeah well, do me a favor and keep it bury when your with me?

as she kept thinking about koan and even saw his form as wrecktile,transasus and razorleo.

Guiche sigh as koan put the plate in.

Koan: here you go!

Guiche: good, now go on and bring us more tea,(he look at montmorerncy's familiar frog) your familiar so very cute, just like you are.

Montmorerncy: thanks, your flattery as always.

Guiche: that maybe but I would never lie to your beautiful eyes.

Montmorerncy:(frown) so you say, but I heard rumors that you reasonably gone out with a first year student.

Guiche:(flinch a little) but that nonsense, there's absolutely nothing hidd-

koan:(use guiche's voice) behind my feelings for you,(then turn his voice back to normal) that what you said eh boy? (laugh crazy and left)

Guiche: what? What the hell?

Saya: oh I get it, the mantle color is different depending on the grade.

Koan: he's in black, so last night's girl in brown name Katie was a first year, we understand.

Montmorerncy: what they talking about?

Guiche: hurry up and get back to your duty waiter!

Koan: who you calling a waiter?

Saya: you got the wrong one.

Guiche: your louise the zero-

Saya: about last night? Thanks.

Koan: chao!

Montmorency: now guiche what was that all about?

Guiche: uh, I told you I have deal with that pesty familiar last night that's all. (he turn to see Katie try to find him, this make guiche shocked) montomorency listen! This place is too rowdy ,let's talk under that tree hurry! (grab her hand)

Montomorency: huh? Wait what is wrong with you?

Katie: lord guiche? Where are you?

Koan:(turn Katie who carry a bag) yellow Katie!

Katie: oh hey there have you seen lord guiche?

Saya: yes you can find him with right there walking with some blond girl.

Katie:(spotted guiche) lord guiche there you are !(giggle and run to him)

Guihce: oh uh Katie, (try to keep his cool) uh hi

Katie: I've been looking for you lord guiche ( make Montmorency specious) I brought my homemade soufflé for the tea party. you know the one you and I talk about last night.

Guiche: oh well that very...

Montmorency: last night?(glared at him make him nervously getting caught)

Guiche: oh well you see what I meant was-

Koan: good for you two timer! You really meant it last night.

Saya: you love to try her soufflé.

Guiche: what?! What'd you two doing?!

Saya: not munch, just telling the truth.

Koan: cause lying will bite you back.

Montmorency: guiche what is the meaning of this?

Guiche: (lying)I don't know what you two babbling about! Your going create a needless misunderstanding with these ladies.

guy 12: what's going on?

Guy 66: looks like guiche is picking up a fight that peseant and shapeshifter familiar.

Saya: but what is to misunderstand? Your the one who two timing them.

Koan: your a disgrace to mens and not being a gentlemen, if any girls like be worthy me accept their heart love them by how they are and I hang with them and love to know what a soufflé and how it taste like as well.

Katie: two timing?

Montmorency: so there really is something going on this first year. (she gritting her teeth in frustrated)

Guiche: please montomorency! Do not concert your face, one that beautiful as a rose for mere anger this is all a misunderstanding

Katie: oh how could you? You told me that I'm the only one.

Guiche: both of you calm down so I can explain.

Montomorency and Katie: your a big lair!

Montomorency slap guiche's face of a red hand print make him fall down as everyone laugh at him.

Koan: and that's that, (he turn to see Katie and montomorency walk up to him with a happy smile) yes? can me koan help you two pretty girl?

Montomorency: well, you can teach that two timing lair something, and thank you since your a real gentlemen.

Katie: wanna have a tea party with my soufflé?

Koan: okay! Me bring a yummy food with it! And we can hang out and have fun!

Katie: okay.

Montomorency: show him no mersy.

they kiss his cheek as he blush a bit.

koan: w-what that for?

Saya: YEAH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! (glared while hugged koan)

Monotmorency: it's not your business.

Guiche glared at koan and saya then get up.

Guiche: it seems that you two do not know how to pay a proper respect to nobility.

Koan: only they earn the respect, I don't show respect to two timer so your the real peseant to me boy.

Saya: yeah well it's not a big ishu from where I come from.

Guiche: that's right I here by challenge you two to a duel, your nothing but a peseant and a mere familiar to boot! (turn koan) and you are nothing but a joke of an animal nobody, and you made two noble ladies cry, you cad!

Koan:(frown) new flash, there not crying...

Saya: they we're completely living with you.

Everybody laugh at that.

Koan: be ready two timer, we'll settle this so me teach you never toy girl's heart.

Guiche: go prepare yourselves I'll meet you at the inventory square! (he left)

Koan: good luck with that (his 2 duplicate came back and pull out tea and he poor some) and now the tea for louise, (he turn to see louise came by) oh yellow louise!

Louise: hey! What do you think your doing?!

She grab saya's wrist to follow her and koan follow too

Say a: what what's wrong?

Koan: what did koan do?

Louise: what do you mean whats wrong? Why are you promising to fight a duel without my permission? (Turn Koan) and you.

Koan: yes pink hair girl?

Louise: why did you accepted his duel?

Koan: me koan no like two timer, any two timer toy and cheated on woman's heart make gentelmen and real me a bad name! So me and saya gonna teach him a lesson for good!

Louise: you don't know, presents never win agents nobility.

Koan: well I guess it's time for a change, in my world people even without magic or power they have a way to defeat opponents, some with tech, suit, weapons and one way of doing it, (turn Saya) do any chance do good of sword skills?

Saya: I never touch a sword before.

Koan:(summon a sword and a shield) well you do know along a shield.

Saya: never held it ether.

Koan: well you do now, trust me and believe in yourself.

As she wile the sword and shield.

Koan: (turn guy) hey fat boy, the inventory square, which location?

Guy 32: (point to the direction) over there, that way.

Louise: morry canea!

Say a: thanks a lot!

Koan: don't worry louise, we be fine.

They went go to fight Guiche.

Louise: huh? Hey wait!

Morry: oh wow this ought be really good.

Louise: oh geez, they just a familar and does whenever they feel like!

 **Timeskip**

As koan and saya is facing Guiche as every body is watching it.

Kirchie: you know what? That peseant and koan starting to immuse me

Guiche: I respect you two for showing up.

Saya: yeah who would run away from you?

Koan: two timer says what?

Guiche: what?

Koan: ha ha! Got ya!

Everybody laugh at that

Louise: wait! (run to Guiche) guiche! Stop this right now! You know darn well duel are forbidden !

Guiche: true but only duel of two nobility are foribbin, she a peseant and including this savage animal , so there no problem.

Louise: but that because a case like this has never occurred before.

Guiche: hmm now louise i don't need to get personal but couldn't be your friend to this peseant and attracted to this beast?

Louise: (blush and angry tickmark) how dare you?! Nobody with any diesency will sit by and watch silently as a familiar get beaten to a platter heat!

Saya: patter heat huh?(sweatdrop)

Koan: me?

Guiche: well no matter what you say the duel has already started.

His rose fall off then summon a knight like Gollum.

Saya: woah.

Koan: how sad.

Guiche: my name is guiche the brass there fore a brass gollum valkyrie will be your opponent.

Koan: is still sad.

Guiche: of what?

koan: letting your tincan doing the work and not even fight like a real battle more then hiding and let someone else doing it means your not being a real man can do.

Guiche: silance! Attack him!

The Gollum knight charge to punch koan but he didn't flinch or get hurt as it try again until koan uppercut the head out easily, make the Gollum knight fall down shocked and surprise.

Koan: well that was easy, and I'm still holding back.

Guiche: HOLDING BACK?!

Saya: so awesome.

Louise: whoa.

Seita: oh my.

Kirchie: ooh.

koan: got more of those things ?

guiche: why yes! I do!

then he summon over 20 of the gullom knights.

Koan: alright now.

koan nodded to saya then a red flash a white, black and red color scheme, alien lizard has a black head which dons a white patch on each side of his head. Located on these, he has four red eyes, two on one side and two on the other. has sharp teeth and the gums protrude in lower jaw. He has a row of red spikes running down his back, which also has a black stripe. has four legs and black feet, each ending in three red claws, and a tail with a red-marked tip.

?: **BUGLIZARD!** (Screech)

Guiche: what kind of monstrosity is that?!

Saya: it's buglizerd!

Buglizard: alright saya, ride on me!

Saya zip on him as they charged buglizard unleashed some huge gas breath then blinded the knight gollums as saya begin slashing them, at 13 of them and blocking their sword swing with her shield.

Saya: this is AMAZING!

bugilzard: you see? I know your good.

as the gas clear, buglizard use his tail to grab 3 Gollum knight and break them , saya got off him and slashing one Gollum knight.

buglizard: time to go ultimate!

His skin then turn light brown, grow almost dragon wings with purple skin and claws, purple spikes, then two more heads pop out of his shoulders.

?: **ULTIMATE BUGLIZARD!** (roaring screech)

Guiche: WHAT?!

Saya: whoa!

Louise: my word.

Seita: amazing.

Kirchie: oh wow.

U. Buglizard: let's do this saya!

Saya: YEAH!

U. Buglizard shot his eyes beam at them and saya then slash them the other, U. Buglizard slash, bite and his second head breath blue fire burning them all down leave the shocked and fearful guiche as came close to him growling.

U. Buglizard: boo.

Then guiche scream like a girl then wet himself and fainted, as everybody cheer for them.

U. Buglizard: you see, like me said, there is way without powers.

Then saya fell to the ground and fell asleep, turn back to buglizard and back to koan.

Smarty: seems the runes written make her sleepy.

Joker: well all the days work!

Koan:(chuckle)all sleepy from the battle, cant blame you, so louise what'd you think?

Louise: That. Was, interesting , but you would gotten hurt!

Koan: louise, this is aint my first time , I've been through a lot of fighting of monster, villains, war lords, beings you never meet and I understand and appreciate it but I don't back down to a fight cuz I'm not a coward and you should understand that to step up to someone, (he carry say to her shoulder) that's my job as a hero.

This surprise everyone that koan is a hero from his world.

Koan: and you know why I defend and make people stop teasing you?

Louise: no why?

Koan: way back I use to be like you, treated like nothing, a nobody and neglected, so you don't have to endure that pain anymore. (then he walk away to go inside the castle)

 **Timeskip**

as saya wake up in bed.

koan: rise and shine saya! We did really good out there.

Saya looked to see koan sitting on the bed.

Saya: what happen?

koan: you went sleepy so me carry you to the room.

Saya: oh, thank you.

Koan: good job, you see? it prove to people even a peseant can fight as well.

Saya: (smile) well I have the best superhero with me.

koan: and your that superhero's new partner. (grin while laugh crazy)

saya: yes!

Siesta:(Came in) oh good she awake, I'm so glad. (set the food at the table) what you two done was amazing.

Koan: hey, could've done it without my new partner.

Louise came in.

koan: hey louise.

Louise: hey koan, she's awake?

Koan: yep.

Louise: alright, I was wondering, can you teach me magic and to fight?

Koan: alright!

Saya hugged koan's arm.

Saya: he's my partner! So he gonna train me!

Louise: (hug his other arm) yeah right!

Saya: back off!

Louise: he's my familiar and I said so!

They glared as seitsa somehow felt jealousy.

Siesta: _why I felt the urge to take him?_

Koan:(grin) _well three's a crowd for my story, but this keep getting better and better from the begging!_


	2. familiar 2

Koan is now sleeping outside of the grass with a snore bubble on his nose, while saya is washing louise's clothes outside.

Saya: ah it's so cold, damn it all this stupid lace makes this really hard to wash, no fair, that girl treat koan like a doll while I got all the chores.

She look at Koan talking to his sleep.

Koan: (muttered) get out of my kitchen you stupid cucumber! (then back sleeping)

Saya: (smile) so cute.

 **Flashback**

As louise at her pj dress hugging Koan like a plushy toy

Saya:(glared at her in jealously) why do you always hog him all to yourself!?

Louise: it's my decision and he is my familiar!

Saya: (look at the laundry) and what this?

Louise: it's the laundry that piles up while you're bedridden after doing something monumentally stupid.

Saya: what?! I have to wash all this?!

Louise: yes of course you do.

Saya: okay, but koan hast to help out.

Louise: NEVER!

Saya: he's my partner! And i said so!

Louise: no, he is mine!

Saya: (smirk) oh yeah, Koan there root beer outside! Wanna come?

Koan woken up and grin

Koan: OKAY! ROOT BEER!

Saya: yay!

 **Flashback end**

Koan then waking up and look around

Koan: me might have fallen asleep (turn saya and frown) you said koan get a root beer.

Saya: well I don't think this place has any.

Koan: syaa is lair! You said root beer outside! (pouted) lucky koan got some(he pull out a root beer and drink) hmph! (pouted more and turn around from her)

Saya: oh come on, (hugs him) please forgive me, is the only way to wake you up! I promise we'll find some yummy food too!

Koan: okay! (smile and hugged her) me forgive saya!

Saya: (smile) _yes, more time with koan to me._

Then they turn to see other familar pets walk out with their master.

Saya: we're in the same boat as all of those bizzare things(sigh) i wonder if we able to go back.

Then louise pull saya's ear.

Louise: how much longer are you going to spend fooling with the laundry and not escorting to my class?! You really are so useless.

Saya: hey let go that hurts!

Koan: yellow Louise the infinity. (laugh crazy and waving his right arm)

Louise: (smile) hello koan.

Koan: we're going to class?

Louise: follow me.

Koan: okay!

Saya: (hugs him) hey! it's my time to have out with him!

Louise push her and quickly hugged koan tight.

Louise: I'm the master and i said so!

Then kirchie along charlotte came in and eyes on koan that interested her even charlotte too.

 **Timeskip**

At the class with the students and the teacher.

Teacher: fire, water, earth, and air together create a different stronger affect by combining parts of multiple elements together, furthermore a mage's level is determined by how many elements he or she can combine, can anyone tell me what those levels are?

Montmorency: yes mam i can!

Teacher: go ahead.

Montmorency: (she giggle while flick her hair) 2 elements that combine from A line, 3 element combine as a triangle and four elements combine from a square.

Teacher: well done

She giggle and sat down then look at koan with a smile.

Montmorency: psst, koany.

Koan: yes?(turn his head at her)

Montmorency: (smile) um, you can look at my panties~.

Koan: huh?! (blushes)

Louise turn to montmorency staring daggers at her, saya growled and wonder if koan looked at hers as well.

Teacher: unless I'm mistaken most of you can only deal with one element at a time is that correct?

Koan: koan can do many elements! Even lighting, wind, light, dark and many more!

Teacher: interesting, care to demonstrate?

Koan: okay! Me use this.

He show the class that he pull out a piece of rock.

Koan: now this here a rock but watch when I do this.

He make his left hand ignite of small flame and burn it, instead of burning the rock, it was frozen solid.

Koan: the combination of the elements are endless, if you got the right IMAGINATION!

Student 1: but why the fire froze the rock? Ain't it to burn it?

Koan: that is called ice-flames.

Kirchie: ice-flame?

Koan: true both opposite element but some say they can get along and be one. these flames as a plasma that consumes the heat of whatever they touch and use that energy to burn. Even stronger and colder by this freezeburn, capable of instantly turning the air around the user or opponent into solid ice. In fact, similar to blizzard winds by a flame. with icy flames much faster, as flames spreads faster and may potentially be absolute zero by this freezing temperatures. and it motto from a friend said" that fire so cold it burns".

Teacher: I see, thank you for the demonstration.

Koan: don't mention it.

Teacher: now then let's continue with the class.

Kirchie: pardon me miss bruiche, but I hate to say this but there is a student who cant use one element, a student that has 0 percent of magical success.

They arrow on louise but koan hugged her and blow raspberry on them.

Koan: no 0 only infinity!

Saya pouted to see koan hugging louise and wished he is hugging her.

 **Timeskip**

As koan, louise and saya walking down after class.

Louise: thanks for supporting me koan. (hugs him) your the best.

Koan: is nothing. (laugh crazy)

Saya: (hugs him) hey! Mine!

Louise: he's mine teddy! (hug him)

As saya smirk a little remember people called her zero.

Saya: well why not I call you louise the zero?

Louise: oh yeah? Well why not I call you dog?

Koan: I'm a dog too.

Louise: (snuggle more) no your a fluffy teddy bear.

Saya: I finally understand why everyone around here call you louise the zero, a strange and correct way to putting in we, zero element and zero successful but you still no ability, ah how wonderful.

As saya mocked her make her angry.

Koan: but she did brought me here means more adventure which koan like it, thanks anyway louise the infinity.

She snuggle more into koan with the cutest smiling face ever.

Koan: me glad to make friends. (as a monkey tail pop out of him)

Saya pouted and hugging his arm while glaring at louise.

Saya: and humble master this familiar created a song.

Koan: song?

Louise: go ahead and sing it, I wanna hear it.

Saya: right, as you wish.

As saya begin to say the song which is bad and kinda insulting but koan throw a tomato at her.

Koan: boo! Not nice! And is mean as well!

Louise: (start to get mad and shadow her eyes) your a familiar, you speak to me that way, you are way over the line.

Koan: me gonna sing a song for louise, wanna hear it?

Louise: okay.

Koan:(make a song background) the pink hair color mean fresh lemonade~ the bigger they are the harder they fall~ but she have a strong and huge heart~ the number 0 become an infinity~she will be a great mage along friend and familiar as partners~ if you mean to her you go bam! Wham! Pow ! boom! And zoom! Out of this planet cuz she is stupendious!

Louise hugged koan more and she giggled.

Koan: so what'd you think?

Louise: I like it!

Koan: cool!

Louise:(turn saya) and you! One meal taken away from each "0" you said!

Saya: ah! No I'm sorry I didn't mean it! Forgive me please!

Louise: no! Absolutely not you insulted a noble, and now your going to pay!

 **Timeskip at night time**

Saya is now weak to even stand up from the hunger.

Koan: saya hungry.

Saya: so hungry, yes.

Louise: impossible.

Saya: what'd you talking about ? I haven't said anything.

Louise: lunch and dinner it's only been two so far. You have two more meal to skip

Saya: you mean your counting the meal?

Koan: here's your night gown.(got her night gown)

Louise: thank you koan.

He put it on her as they both look outside with saya on koans back.

Saya: oh I'm so hungry. (in though) although I'm enjoying this very much.

Koan: louise can koan feed partner?

Louise: hmph, fine, your lucky that your cute.

Koan: your cute too, we'll be back.

Saya: you mean it? (turn louise) what a generious master you are! I wont say zero anymore! Even your math is zero and the size of your breast is zero! I'll never say zero again!

Koan: her breasts?

Louise:(give a scary eyes at saya) my breasts?! What was that?!

Koan: AAAHHHHHH! (Tongue flap like a fish tail and eyes wider)

Koan zoom out of the door scream like a horse.

Louise: now you made me scare koan, and for that, no meal after that! Plus no sleeping tonight so get out and find koan for me!

As they can hear koan scream in fear and panic again.

Saya: oh great you scared him again! (run out of the room) koan come back!

As she follow and found koan Quacking like a duck hiding inside of a bucket and woble walk around.

Saya: there you are, (pick up the bucket as koan got out of the bucket and she hugs him) found you.

Koan: you found kan! (hugged her)

Saya: now where to find some food?

Koan: yeah me hungry too.

Then siesta walk to them.

Koan: yellow seista!

Siesta: good evening mr saya and mr koan.

 **Timeskip**

They are now at the kitchen as they are eating stew.

Koan: yummy stew!

Chef: I'm sorry they're only leftovers but go ahead and eat as much as you want, oh sword and shifter of ours. (laugh proudly)

Koan: shiftier?

Saya: sword?

Chef: thats right kid, you two are peasants just like us, but you two somehow wan a duel against the snotty nobility boy with the attitude, you two are our sword and shiftier the pride of the peasants.

Koan: (Nodded) ooh.

Saya: oh this is so good!

Koan: awesome!

Chef: when it comes to me marto the head chef of the school, I can make just about anything tastes absolutely exquisite it's almost like magic you can eat.

Koan: me cook best dish too.

Marto: ah your a good man koan a very good man and I'm glad to know you.

Koan: dont mention it, here's the token! (he pull out a bag of golds and diamonds along jewels)

Marto: no need, its free for the both of you.

Koan: huh? No there wrapper cover chocolates! I made them myself.

As they remove the wrapper and taste the chocolate as this amaze them

Siesta: oh wow, thank you koan.

Koan: don't mention it.

Siesta smiled at koan.

Koan: this is nice! Thank you siesty!

Siesta: your welcome.

Koan: and cheif dude no kissing but me respect your talent and skills of cooking.

Marto: thank you very much.

Koan: yeah say saya we should go.

Saya: yeah.

 **Timeskip**

Koan, saya and siesta are now outside looking up to the sky.

Koan: 2 moons look shiny

Siesta: they do don't they?

Koan: me wonder what this moon taste like.

Siesta:(giggle) oh koan you can't eat the moon silly, it's important for this planet.

Koan: oh yeah koan forgot is not made of desert.

She smiled while giggled on koans silliness a saya hugged him more.

Siesta: please come again, everyone of us here is a big fan of yours.

Saya chuckled nervously while koan laugh madly.

Saya: thanks to tonight I'm confident that I can survive here.

Koan: is true, but at least i help so me can't let my partner die but i never doubted her to give up from a fight.

Saya giggled happily and hug him more again.

Siesta: I'm very relief Koan, you would be hurt but is nice you have saya as a partner.

Koan: (hugged Siesta) ah thanks seisty.

She blushed a little after receiving the sudden hug, but she smiled and return the hug

Koan: you know you can hang and chat with us anytime.

Siesta: thank you for the offer.

Koan: anytime.

Saya snatch koan and dragged him to the castle.

Siesta tilt her head in confusion on why saya did that but she oddly dont know a jealousy begin to show that she want to hugged koan more.

As koan and saya went to the castle.

Koan: well that was nice, time to go back to pink hair friend!

But they now see the salamander flame

Saya: that's kirchie-

Koan: yellow flame!

As koan speaking hissing and so do flame which koan nodded.

Koan:( turn saya)she said she want me to meet her master alone.

Saya: (hugs him while scuttling away) NEVER!

Then flame blow fire make her panic then she ask koan to follow her then koan nodded as he followed the salamander but koan leave a duplicate for saya. He followed flame to kirches room as flame went away.

Kirchie: welcome.

Koan: huh- SON OF WEREWOLF!

What koan is seeing is kirchie wearing a very revealing purple night gown with the moons shining behind her.

Koan's monkey tail begin to wiggle and wag a little.

Koan: k-k-k-kirchie!

Kirchie: welcome to my very privet sweet koan seinaruyami.

Koan: you can call me koan or k.

Kirchie: alright, koan i know I'm doing something i shouldn't but you see my code name is fever,i tend to burn up like a flaming torch~

Koan: oh ,koan's middle name is kasai. Is Japanese means for fire too.

Kirchie: oh really? Interesting~.

Koan: also fever? You don't look sick to me.

Kirchie: no, it's my nickname, meaning I can use fire magic.

Koan: ohh (nodded)

Kirchie: yeah, I'm a woman in love , and the one i love is you

Koan flinch as it remind him of his first time

Koan: love...me?

Kirchie: what's the matter?

Koan: nothin it remind koan of first love with girl, me first crush but she accepted but tricked koan as she never loved me but cheated and kiss a bully. And ruin and took koan's life by sided a monster who she love and make koan who he is right now.

Kirchie: I see, well don't worry, I can replace that girl, and I can be better then her.

Koan: you wont cheated on me?

Kirchie: oh no, I won't.

Koan: okay but you like someone like me?

Kirchie: of course, love comes so suddenly~.

Koan: I guess, and I am a mutant with a demon like appearance form and you are okay with it ?

Kirchie: well what ever you think if horrid is kind of normal around here.

Koan: thank you Kirch, it means a lot to me.

Kirchie: (giggle) don't mention it, (she crawl to lean close a little to him) you look so handsome out there when you defeated guiche in a duel, I saw it all happen suddenly kirchie the fever became kirche the passion.

Koan: well saya did good and I think she and louise liked me too.

Kirchie: I kind of notice.

As they about to kiss until...

?: kirchie!

The same guy who was with kirchie.

Kirche: stitch you startle me.

Koan:(frown) what the?

Stitch: I came by here because you didn't show up of the prerrearage time we sent.

Kirchie: sorry but can you come back in two hours?

Stitch: that wasn't our deal!

Koan: huh?!

She cast a fire spell from using her wand at the candle make stitch fall down.

Koan: what is the meaning of this? Kirchie explain yourself.

Kirchie: just an old friend.

Koan: then who is that ?(point a blond guy)

Guy: kirchie! I demand to know who that man is! Tonight I-

She did it again at him.

Koan: wait there more.

Koan pull a bat then whammed 3 guys and shut the windows, he turn at her with a frown.

Koan: old friends huh?

Kirchie is now busted as koan got near her face.

Koan: fire hair girl seem cheated on 5 guys, koan no likey, means you gonna do that to koan ? you are like how koan's old girlfriend broke his heart.

Kirchie: actually, that's was before I met you.

Koan: hmmm? (title his head)

Kirchie: let say I don't have feeling for them cuz I just wanna find the perfect guy I'm looking at, (then she tackle him) I love you koan~

Koan: and koan love you too.

She notice his monkey tail moving that seem happy as she smile and giggle.

Kirchie: oh my, you have a monkeys tail.

Koan: whoops(make his tail gone) heheh, as part of every animal guess it happen,(smile) by the way all is forgiven.

Kirchie: (hugs him) yay!

Koan: also I should go since I'm louise's partner/familiar, see you later kirchy.

Kirchie: aw but can we get more minute and I wanna cuddle with you and lonely.

Koan: well I guess.

She smile sexy then kiss him which he kissed back deeply as she moan a little from a blush as she felt like melting into his arms.

Kirchie:(break the kiss) such warm~ your a good kisser~.

Koan: I know.

Then the door to see louise with an angry face.

Koan: yellow louise what doing?

Louise: kirchie!

Kirchie: I'm busy right now Vallière

Louise: alright zerbts! Why are you try to seduce my teddykoan?

Kirche: I'm afraid it cant be help, love and fire are distant of the zerbst family, i only wish to burn in flames with love and i finally found one.

Louise: (snatch koan and hugs him) he is my familiar do you hear me!? Mine!

Kirchie: hey! Give him back! He maybe your familar but he also a special proper human with feelings need and desire, is unreasonable to get in the way of romance. (snatch him from her and hug his head to her breasts and sexy smile)isn't that right~?

Koan: koan don't know.

Louise: (snatch koan again) keep your grubby hands off of my teddykoan!

Koan: is love is u reasonable?

Louise: you do realize when it comes tomorrow you'll deal of scowl alive by 10 angry noble men.

Koan: well can i eat them?

Louise: is there anything you can't eat?

Koan: as long my brain told me and i cant eat shit, kirchie confess and said she love me.

Louise: (stare daggers at kirchie) you.

Koan: (title his head) do louise love koan too?

Louise didn't answer but blushed, she then carry koan to her room.

But koan quickly leave a duplicate for kirchie which surprise her.

Koan: me thought you be lonely so me duplicate.

Kirchie: you are full of surprises, now how about we pick up when we left off~?

Koam: like what?

She then tackle him to the floor and continue kissing him, he continue while he fondle her breasts and spank her ass a little as she moan.

Kirchie: _his touch, his lips, his… oh it's intoxicating!_

With koan along saya and louise as he locked the door and her hair shadow her eyes.

Louise: koan…

Koan: yeah lou?

She then hugs him and not letting go of him.

Koan: louise what is it?

Louise: …

Koan: come on you can tell me.

Louise: okay is, just that everyone is starting to take you away from me, I'm suppose to me taking care of you but… but look at me now, I'm pathetic arn't I?

Koan: nope

Louise: (surprise) huh?

Koan: koan will never leave or abandon you, you and koan are alike when people mocked you. You help and give me shelter and a nice food along more , me koan will always be with your side and sure girl like koan but me see as me dont mind sharing as koan have feeling for them and you along saya. So don't feel down pink diasy. (he eye smile and grin)

She then start to tear up and cry onto his chest.

Koan: is okay, is okay let it out, your a good person.

Louise: thank you koan.

She then kiss him on the lips as she close her eyes. This shocked saya and jealousy as she snatch koan and kiss him too.

Louise: HEY! YOU LUSTFUL DOG!

Louise went and brought her horse whip.

Saya: what is that?

Louise: a whip for horse back riding.

Koan: wait that painful! (pull out a big paper fan) here you use this

Louise: what's that?

Koan: a big fan that help smack people and sometime send someone flying.

Louise: (smile) oh I'm going to use this often.

Saya: wait a minute!

Louise grab the big fan

Louise: is obvious to me that i was wrong accidentally treat you like a human, try to hogged and steal my boyfriend.

Saya: lair! And boyfriend?!

Koan: really?

Louise: to think that your hogging koan all day, YOU DOG!

She smack her the big fan as saya got a bump.

Saya: your jealous cuz i met him fi-

Smack her head to the ground and stomp her head.

Louise: what was that?! How dare you!?

Koan: I think she had enough, you really mean it pink daisy?

Louise: o-of course.

Saya: same here!

Koan: okay, koan don't mind as long we get to know each other.

Louise: and koan I forbid you along this dog to go near that zerbt!

Koan: why?

Louise: kirchies family the zerbst and mine the valliere's have long been arch rivals and enemies.

Koan: she don't seem bad, she did make koan feel happy ever since I told her about my ex-girlfriend.

Louise and saya: ex-girlfriend?!

Koan: yeah, that wench trick and dump me, took away my parents and little sister's life and she love that monster who make my life hell and she made me this into a monster with no sanity.

Saya: oh she is going down.

Louise: she the worst!

Koan: yeah about that, I already killed her.

Louise: good riddance.

Koan: yeah.

Louise look at her own chest.

Louise: say koan you can do full surprise trick right?

Koan: yeah?

Louise: do you think that you can make… my breasts bigger?

Koan: you do know I like you the way you are and no matter what size.

Louise: yeah but still, can you make it?

Koan: why? (she got anime tears and depress cloud)

Louise: because I'm surounded by women having bigger breasts then me.

Koan: hmm, do they mock you?

She nodded.

Koan: okay.

Koan then finger beam her chest as then louise grew C-cup size as this make louise gasp.

Koan: there you go.

Louise: (hugs him) oh thank you koan!

Koan: don't mention it.

Louise: I cant wait to rub it on their faces!

Saya: yeah that's great and all, but GIMME MY KOAN BACK!

Louise: hello no!

Smack her again with the big fan.

 **The next day**

 **timeskip**

Louise is now outside with koan and saya, koan in Transasus formed while the other koan asleep and kirchie getting ready with her lipstick on.

Kirchie: (turn to the koan on the bed and smiled) he is so cute when he is sleeping.

koan:(yawn and wake up) morning kirchie.

kirchie: morning koany, had a nice sleep?

Koan: yep, how's yours?

Kirchie: perfect.

They heard a horse sound.

Saya: I'm gonna fall!

Louise: come on hold on to me! Where you think your grabbing!?

Saya: I thought I was holding your stomach! And why couldn't we ride koan?

Louise: because you'll hog him all day again!

Saya: your the one to talk! you've been hogging him all night!

Louise: do you want to be kicked out of this horse?!

Transasus: I'll let you two feed me if you get along.

They suddenly behaved as they road to town.

Kirchie: where they going koany?

Koan:(chuckle) is a surprise, koan cant tell.

Kirchie: (pouted) oh poo.

Koan: but hey you have me right?

Kirchie: (smile) yeah, your right.

Koan: but we can find them since me smell can help.

Kirchie: yeah and I know someone, follow me.

Koan: okie-dokie.

They went to another door as charlotte, who's reading her book in her room, she hear and have a hunch which she use her staff.

Charlotte: asz, zur, rah ahn.

As then kirchie came talking to her but however is mute but charlotte see koan drawing on his notepad and he show it to her and it said "Unmute the spell".

She nodded and cancel the spell so kirchie and koan can talk to her.

Kirchie: we're going out today! So get ready!

Koan: yellow charl! What doing? (waving his right arm as he laugh crazy)

Charlotte:(small smile) fine, (turn kirchie) is hollow day.

Koan: a hollow day means a bunch of hollow shells that hermit crabs lefted?

Charlotte: no.

koan: well me and along louise and saya going somewhere to give saya some weapon to defend herself.

Kirchie: well were heading out.

Charlotte: is hollow day still.

Kirchie: don't give me that , I know exactly how hollow day is that important to you, Tabitha I fallen in love which is my koany okay? But the real koan gone with that blasted varllire girl and her peseant familiar too and we're heading right away! You understand.

Charlotte shaken her head while tighten her finger a little on her book felt an odd jealousy of koan prime with louise and saya.

Koan: she need explaining, also if you like you can hang out with me.

she then nodded and gets ready.

kirchie: oh thank you.

she open her window and whistle as they see her familiar which is a dragon came in.

koan: pretty dragon.

Dragon: chu! (licks his check)

Koan: hahahaha! Good dragon (petted her head)

Charlotte: let's go.

Koan nodded as he beign to float and fly up along the blue dragon which kirchie and charlotte riding on.

Kirchie: i'm growing more and more fond of your sylphid each time I see it.

koan: me and syplphind can smell their scents.

They found the scent and went down to them, with louise, saya and koan who's wearing a bear costume as they are in town and louise is hugging him.

Saya: you walk a bit slower? My back in total shamble, it didn't it be 3 hour in horseback.

Louise ignore her while cuddle koan.

Louise: I think it was right next to velamon mansell shop.

Koan: maybe but koan wear bear suit to be in disguise so in case me get some honey recipe.

Louise: (continue to hug koan) you are so fluffy.

Koan: pink daisy, isn't that shop with sword? (he point there)

Louise: yes, we are getting saya a sword.

As they went inside of the shop while koan have his bear hoodie down.

owner: lately it's became a fad even among the royalty do we put their servants with weapons.

Koan: a sir whatchamacallit have sandwhich for a day but i dont pay thr bunny for eggs since their rotten to the core to some trees.

The owner turn to saya and louise.

Owner: is he alright? And why he wearing a bear suit?

Saya: he's fine.

Louise: i saw you weild munch bigger sword that koan give you the other day

Saya: huh was it really bigger?

Louise: i wanted munch bigger then lot thicker.

Owner: parten me miss but this word ain't the correct size for this inevitable.

Louise: I said I wanted that s bigger and thicker!

Owner: yes right away.

Koan sniffing the weapons and looking around then pull out his DS and play pokemon while chuckling.

Saya: your playing pokemon?

Koan: there epic and koan loved pokemon!

Saya: so did we came here to get me a sword?

Koan: well you need your own weapon to defend yourself , i mean you was a quick learner of using a sword against guiche.

Saya: oh (hugs him) thank you.

Koan: is nothing. (smile and kiss her cheek)

Louise: (snatch him) MINE!

Saya: HEY! GIVE HIM BACK!

Owner: sorry to keep you waiting.

Saya and louise: hmm?

The owner gives a Golden sword with jewels on it.

Saya: wow! Amazing!

Koan: shiny gold!

Owner: this is the best item we have on our store, it was forged in the finest ancient tradition by the famous alchemist mage and sword smiths lords furtive geronme, it slices steal ever so easily.

Louise: how munch it is?

Owner: 300 new gold coins.

Koan sniff at other store and found an old one as a light pulp pop out of his head.

Koan: koan have idea! Koan give get other weapon while gold one to me collections.

He raised his right arm and down like a lever as his eye rolling down and stop to say "jackpot" as cold coins coming out of his mouth and stop.

Koan: wait there's more.

he remove his bear suit and put it in his pocket the remove fur frame cloak and shake it as more gold coins came in, the owner, louise and saya eyes wide and jaw dropped of what they saw koan just did that gold coin came out of him.

koan: there you go, will that do?

Owner: y-yeah, oh and I'll throw in some sword polish too.

Koan: okay I'll take that ax, the mace, and that spear along the shield.

Owner: s-sure.

Koan: he, and they say money don't grow on tree but they grow on koan which is why me is a million bucks (laugh crazy)

Louise and saya was speechless to see that koan can do that.

Smarty: they still not saying anything.

Joker: wow! We totally blow out the crowd's mind!

 **timeskip**

As saya have a like old brown and light red color sword.

Saya: you sure this is the right sword koany?

Koan: yes and also let's go home so that stupid tree wont try and steal my honey again!

Saya giggled and hugged him while rubbing her face to his chest.

Koan: also kirchie was wondering why we went so my duplicate along charlotte try to find us butt meh and anyway louse thanks to this new claw gauntlet, it was enough money to buy it.

Louise: your most welcome. (hugs him)

With kirhcie, charlotte and koan who dressed as a cat suit.

Kirchie: (hugs him and cuddles him) KITTY!

As koan cat smile and meow as charlotte try to control herself while koan wiggle his cat tail.

Kirchie: oh you are just to cute to pass up! also that wench try to woo you, hey koany~ let buy you something.

Koan:(title his head and flap his cat ears) is it yummy and cool?

Kirchie: oh it's both, just wait and see.

Koan: okay ,nya. (cat smile)

Charlotte cant hold it anymore as she hugged him tight.

Charlotte: so cute, mine.

Kirchie: what?!

Koan: huh?

Charlotte: you have him long enough.

kirchie:(snatch him and hug his head to her big breasts)like I let you nor that wench to steal my koany!

Charlotte: (snatch him back) mine.

Kirchie: he's mine! Anyway koan let's go.

 **Timeskip**

At night time kirchie, saya, louise, charlotte who's hugging koan still and koan who have the gold sword.

Koan now have a gold sword.

Saya: wow is so shiny!

Koan: that what koan said, now what to do with this?

Kirche:(giggle) do you really like it koany?

Louise: I wanna know the meaning of this zerbt and Tabitha stop clingy on my teddy!

Charlotte: never.

Kirchie: I just happen to find a handsome sword fitting for koan, so I give it to him as a present

Louise: oh so your following us?

Kirchie: you are so pathetic, you could've arrange to buy him a cheap sword.

Koan: and she have her ways out but charlotte calm me down of petting my head so I wont kill the owner for real and eat him even it felt wrong to me of what happen.

Charlette: mine. (snuggle his head)

Louise: that's enough! (snatch koan from her)

Kirchie: I heard the sword is a master from jimonya, the best sword and woman in there. There's no way a entrain woman like you to compete.

Louise: hmph! I'm sure you just flirted with so many men and your money but nobody would bother to deal with you anymore and that's why you came here to study abroad in a neighboring country.

As they both point wand to each others.

Kirchie: that was quite the mouthful.

Louise: maybe but is the truth.

Charlotte use telekinesis spell and koan use telekinesis.

Charlotte: indoors.

Koan: no fighting.

Kirchie: in that case we should just let koan decide.

Louise: that right, after all we are fighting the weapons.

Koan: me koan pick both, cuz their stupendous like you two.

Louise and Kirchie then hugs him tightly, then saya and charlotte push them and took over the hugs.

Saya: he's mine!

Charlotte: (pouted) no, mine.

Saya: hey! Gimme koan!

?: hey shut up! Stupid witches!

Saya: huh?

Koan: finally you can speak sword boy.

Everyone turn to the sword on sayas hand as the part of the unsheated move a little to speak.

?: was taking a nice nap and you woke me up.

Saya: I'm I crazy? Or is this sword talking.

?: I'm surprised you got an awfully silly face for someone who's a user, yeah no wonder I have to wake up.

Koan: how you know since you don't have any eyes Derf?

Derf: hey, now did you know my name?

Koan: your the sword of very intelligent, so figure that out.

Kirchie: isn't that an intelligent sword a sword that contains it's own wisdom, (turn to louise) you sure know how to pick strange stuff to buy.

Louise: I didn't buy it, koan did.

Koan: yep but louise bought me this claws weapons, also derfflinger meet saya your new partner bro.

Derf: what year is it right now? Where the hell am I?

Koan: I don't know maybe, if you ask me I'll be taking a shower.

He remove his clothes as to show his muscles, pecs and abs even bicep as he's now in his underpants which it make louise start to blush supernova, kirchie purred, saya blush red and charlotte wanted to hug him more while showing a blush.

Louise: oh...my...

kirchie: oh mama.

Saya: wow.

Charlotte: gimme.

As koan pull a door out of nowhere and attach to louise's wall and went there and begin washing and scrubbing himself while singing.

Louise: I am so glad that he is my familiar.

Derf: that last name seem like I know it form somewhere.

Saya: what'd you mean?

Derf: not sure about it.

He had dark red skin from head to toe and had light red stripes all over his dark red skin body. He now had black iris but with yellow glowing pupils, and his ears were pointy as an elf. His hair is spiky light red with a few black highlights. The center of his hair was pure light red, but the left and right sides of his hair both had black highlights and two long spikes horns coming out of his head. He smiles you can see he has shark-like teeth, he is wearing a yellow, as his skin is like a little exoskeleton armor like a little but is color dark red and crimson as well and this shocked kirchie.

Kirchie: woah...

Louise: kirchie why are you-

Kirhcie: Shhhh, look.

As lousie take a peep but blushes however see what koan's demon formed is.

Louise: whoa, it's...it's…

Saya: hey what you two looking at koan bathing?

As louise quickly bring her and charlotte to look at koan and eyes wide.

Saya: oh my god, he's a…

Charlotte: demon.

Koan then notice as he turn to the door creek open slight.

Koan: hmmm?

The girls shifted away from the door, then koan done washing as he put on only his pants and shirtless with a towel around his neck as he walk out with a bit stern look and turn the girls.

Koan: you saw it did you?

Saya: s-saw what?

Koan: my formed that looks like a demon. (frown)

Derf: oh heck yeah they did!

Koan: I see,(turn to the girls) so are you afraid of me? this it what the monster who did this to me, make me a mutant and people was scared, hatefully, attack and hunt me down.

Saya: HELL NO WE'RE NOT!

Koan: saya no need to shout, we can hear you fine and sometime animal have sensitive hearing you know.

Saya: (zoom up to him) I mean you being a demon is kind of cool! (hugs him more) but that doesn't stop me from hugging you more.

Koan: woah, you don't see me as a monster?

Saya: actually, after everything happening in my life, it didn't faze me strangely.

Koan: I see.

Louise, kirhcie and charlotte hugged gave a group hug on him.

Derf: you lucky bastard.

Koan: derf so help me I'll use lava to remake you as a chair.

Derf: eh, can't even do that with out burning the dorms, good luck with that.

Koan:(Smirk) who said I'm burning the dorm?

He turn his hand into lava and grab him as it start to sizzle and begin to use intense heat.

Derf: ha! Nice try dude but I can feel magic with in the lava, so this doesn't faze me bub.

Koan: wait for it.

Derf: huh? Ow! Ow! Ow!

Koan: I know what you can do but this is anchoring, I merge it using lava spell.

Derf: crap!

As derf begin to glow as he scream.

Derf: HOT! HOT! HOT!

Koan: you was saying?

Saya: koan stop, he's your gift to me remember?

koan: I know but koan not killing him, make sure he wont do anything stupid using his intelligent.

Saya: I see.

Derf: I give! I give!

Koan: okay (his hand turn back to normal) hmm your an interesting, I can use to make and particle for my claw.

Koan then use his teeth to scratch a small part of the sword's shard a little.

Derf: HEY BUB! KNOCK IT OFF!

Koan smack derf to shut up.

Koan: relax cry baby, I needed to do some text and making some modified with my claw gauntlet and that golden sword even weapons with some small part of your since it'll come in handy.

Saya: hug attack! (tackles him into a hug)

Koan: SWISS ANCHOR!

Louise: hey he's mine!

Kirchie: no mine first!

Charlotte: gimmie!

Derf: once again, he's so lucky 

**timeskip**

the next day saya and koan is now outside sleeping with the other familiars as koan snore like a savage monster.

Saya: (giggle) so fluffy.

As saya remember she has to wash louise's clothes and try to stop her along kirchie and charlotte of hugging koan at night.

Saya: he is mine, (snuggle more into him) all mine.

Koan then yawn and wake up.

Koan: good nap, seem working at night from preparing my weapons and my new and improve one.

He then see saya snuggling on his chest with a smile.

koan:hey saya,I'm gonna take a walk around okay?

Saya: okay.

koan got out from the hug and take a walk around.

koan's thought: maid girl seem nice and even koan give fire hair girl nice gem as a token and same with pink daisy

then he smell something as then he saw non other then a dungle beast, the kraken and goliath.

koan: kraken?! Goliath!?

Goliath: ah the little boy.

Kraken: miss us?

Koan: wait...if your here- and that means!…

Kraken: that's right.

Goliath: lord dung is return!

Koan: how the fuck that asshole is back!? I killed him!

Goliath: our lord has his backdoors.

Koan: well he about to go back where he belong !(he put on his gunatlet claws) starting with you two !

Goliath roar then charged and tackle koan as he put his foots to ground to prevent him from pushing the wielder of the nemetrix and throw him to the kraken but he quickly shot an electric zap at him but stumble a bit as the whole student body seeing koan battling the two dungle beast

student 23: whoa are you seeing this?

Student 11: louise's familiar is fighting those two monsters.

Student 83: she so lucky to have a strong familiar!

Student 5: we should tell the teacher about this!

 **with saya**

She is now walking though the halls then marto came in patted her back.

Marto: hey if isn't our sword! Please our sword swing by in our kitchen again later!

Saya: sure thanks!

She followed him into the kitchen as she starts eating the stew.

Saya: thanks a lot marto, these meal are better I deserve.

Marto: you don't need to be honest, these are all left over from the nobility, where the shifter?

Saya: he going out for a walk, hey where's siesta? oh right I forgot, she not in charge the meal and not hang around like you.

Marto: you mean, you haven't heard from siesta?

Then marto explain it to her.

Saya: you mean she not working here anymore?

Marto: yeah, it was decide that service of a noble man name Count Mott, she was picked up and taken away carriage early this morning.

Saya: your laying why so suddenly?

Marto: in the end, peasent do nothing but obey the wind of the nobility, (walk away and tell the other guys) hey get back to work.

Saya: siesta, I have to tell koan.

As everyone heard explosion.

Saya: huh?!

As she run and go see koan impaling his claws at the kraken while riding him to dodge goliath's flame attack and jump to kick him to the ground.

Saya: koan?!

Koan: sup saya! (he dodge the kraken's claws and roundhouse kick him) I'm fighting my enemies now.

Then koan back flip and then went passed the kraken and cut his wings in half as the kraken scream.

Koan: now let's do this!

He engulf of a red flash into a black beast of a mixed tiger and dog with four eyes two horns almost shape like handle bars but bull like, a gile on his forehead, sharp claws, sharp teeth and a blade tail. the nemetrix around his neck.

?: **DASHSLICER!**

Saya: oh yeah! Dashslicer!

Dashlsicer: need a ride?

Saya: (zoom on his back) lets ride!

as dashslicer then summon his gold sword as saya wield it, he zoom in quickly to dodge the two dungle beast's lighting and fire attack then dashlsicer and saya sliced off their arms off as they scream.

Dashlsicer: now for the final blow!

Then suddenly the two dungle beast got cut in half and exploded.

Saya: huh?

Dashlsicer: the fuck?

?: hello.

?: um, hey koan.

Dashslicer eyes widen as it glows felt pale of one familiar voice, he turn his head to the first one is a girl, who have white and light yellow coloring cat hoodie with cat paw along ear, the hoodie shadow the face with a razor sharp toothy grin and red beady eyes and a red zipper, wearing a cat boot like along have two tails.

Then he slowly turn to the voice he know is a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges.

She wearing a navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf. left side like an eye, and the right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it. Her skirt is held up by suspenders attached to a belt. And a red, finger-less, left-handed glove and last weairng white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves.

Dashslicer ask saya to get off then he walk to the catgirl.

Dashslicer: yellow what doing me is koan!

?: (playfully knock on her head while sticking out her tongue) yellow there, my name is tsume!

Dashslicer turn back to koan.

Koan: gasp! Tsume say yellow too! Oh my bap!

Tsume: yep.

Then everyone felt the atmosphere suddenly child when koan's eyes shadow to show only highlight red.

Saya: w-w-what this scary chills?!

Koan:(turn to the second girl) _ryuko...matoi...and senksutu…_ (looking at the attire)

His stern looked ryuko, as he turn walk to retrieve his gauntlet claws and his golden sword then turn tsume.

Koan:(serious and small deep voice) thanks for the assist.

Tsume: your welcome.

Koan: yeah. (nodded)

Ryuko felt more guilt after seeing her childhood friend in this state.

Ryuko: koan.

Koan said nothing while he walking away slowly.

Ryuko: koan please.

Koan: (stop walking) Don't even try to explain to me matoi, I know what happen by looking in your eyes, after you think I was dead, mako, senksutu and they others fougth you and she and senkstu broke you the brainwashed and even the blood loss by ripped off junksetu, now back with your partner. You finally got nui's arms off and killed that wench of a mother of yours and new transformation but got berserk mode and senksutu died...until I thought of it who's now alive...hmm, interesting.

Ryuko: please, I… I just want…

Koan: want what?

Ryuko: I just want another change, I feel so lost with out you, I want us to reconnect, I know that your smart of that wasn't really me, I don't want all of that happening, I was scared.

Koan: And i was scared of losing the only person after my lost of my parents and sister. Do you wanna know why i kept and hide this madness along the mutant formed?

Ryuko: to keep me safe? Or just out of fear?

Koan: both, as to keep everybody safe, it was too dangerous but i use small part of my mutant form such as senses, strength, durable and speed. I once wanna live like a normal and be me since your the only one left in my heart. I felt the small part of the old me and my sanity was left as it hard to hide it, until you cut that sanity and old me in half as I finally show the real me that reborn. My true madness and insanity that unleashed and you seem to recognize my new look.

Ryuko didn't say anything but cry.

Koan sigh as he look around.

Koan:(turn saya) Hiraga, I notice siesta is not around here.

Saya: well, she is not here.

Koan: not here? (Raised his left eyebrow up) how come?

Saya: she is sold off to a noble man.

Koan: the hell?! That cant be good.

Senksetu: koan...

Koan: nice to see you too sen, what is it?

Senksetu: mine if we come along as well?

Koan looked at ryuko then at senkstu.

Koan: sure, you and your partner along tsume can come.

Ryuko: koan please...

Koan: come hirage let's tell vallerie about this.

Saya: okay but you feeling alright?

Koan: (title his head a little) why?

Saya: you almost like destroying something.

Koan: hmm what make you say that?

As the piece of golaith's half said survive but kpan throw his claws to the golaith's face as it exploded and pick up the gauntlet and put it in his fur frame.

Koan: so what'd you mean of destroying something?

Saya didn't say anything after seeing koan do that.

Koan: (turn tsume) tsume what she talking about?

Tsume: she is meaning that your ready to destroy something out of anger like what you did to that thing you blow up.

Koan: really? (Shake his head) nah i already got it out along time ago. Just my madness a merge of rage control. But no need to worry saya. It just what happen between me and ryuko was a long time ago that horror, hurt and rage me but I don't hate her, but i didn't like what she become while i try to help her.

Saya: then why is she still crying?

Koan: regret and guilt, (sigh) tell vallerie about this and I'll deal with this.

Saya: okay.

Koan then walks to the crying ryuko while she look at him.

Ryuko: I'm ever so sorry, please, forgive me.

Koan begin have a flashback As he along tsume and ryuko as little kids playing around the playground.

Young ryuko: come on koan, catch me! Catch me!

Young koan: oh your gonna get it ryu!

Young lory: me too!

As they both tackle her as they smile and laugh.

Young koan: this is fun! Thanks ryuko for help me from those bully and being my friend! Your the best! (hugged her)

young ryuko: no problem! (hugs him back)

Young lory: dont forget me big brother !( hug koan)

 **Another flashback**

As koan panting as after his escape, he went somewhere one person he know is alive even he now have his orange hair, peach skin and blue eyes. He saw her again but no jacket and then as he see non other then ryuko who's wearing senksutu walking with a girl with brown hair bob cut like along light brown eyes and white and blue sailor uniform.

Koan: ryuko? Is that you?

Ryuko: koan? (run to him) KOAN!

Koan: hey ryuko, (blush look at her outfit) uh nice outfit it sure l-looks good.

Ryuko: (look at her outfit and try to cover her parts) uh thanks but is a long story.

?: you know him ryuko?

Ryuko: yeah, this is my childhood friend, koan.

Koan: nice to meet you and you are?

?: I'm mako!

Koan: nice to meet yo- heads up!

He push her away and duck down from the tennis balls.

Koan: what the hell?!

Ryuko: who's there?!

Mako: wow thanks K!

Koan: (smile) no prob!

 **Another flashback**

As koan and ryuko alone.

Koan: you was amazing out there ryuko.

Ryuko: yes and sorry what happen to you.

Koan: and sorry about your dad, i know you want revenge but promise me you wont let or clouded and consume to become a different person.

Ryuko: i will.

Koan: you think I'll try to be awesome like you are?

Ryuko: (hugs him) you already are awesome.

Koan: (blush) thanks.

Senksutu: well you and her seem close.

Koan: i think i hit my head hard did your clothes talk?

Ryuko: yeah i know, crazy but..(she sexy smile)

Koan: w-what you smiling like that?

Ryuko: (whisper to his ear) how about we get reaquanted~.

Koan: huh?

She chuckle with a grin.

Ryuko: and you saw me when i use senksutu in the fight do you?

He blush and turn away.

Koan: w-well i didn't expect he can do that, w-while you wearing it.

Ryuko: oh don't try to hide it, I know you and I know you like it.

Koan: i don't know what you talking about, is a compliment a-and it was embarrassing for you.

She then hugs him tight as he hugs back.

Ryuko: I miss you so much.

Koan: me too.

Senksutu: who know you was bold? He seem lucky.

Ryuko: he is really lucky.

Koan: guys! (Blush)

As ryuko and senksutu laugh.

 **End flashback**

As koan then see her then he walk to her and wipe the tears off of her face.

Ryuko: koan?

Koan: (smile) you know what i miss? Seeing one sexy and badass girl who always be in my heart, koan forgive ryu.

Ryuko then hug tackles him to the grass as she crys on his chest.

Koan:(petted her head) is okay ryu, I'm here for you and is alright. I promise we'll be together and forever, I love you ryu.

She then kissed him on the lips and then break the kiss while she grin.

Ryuko: I've been waiting to do that.

Koan: and know you do ryu.

Ryuko kissed him again not wanting to be apart.

Timeskip

As koan, tsume and ryuko who hugged koan tight since koan explain louise of what happen of the dungle beast and even introduce tsume and ryuko.

Louise: okay, but, YOU! (points to ryuko) GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF OF HIM!

Ryuko: no.

Saya: KAON IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!

Ryuko then pull out a large red half of a scissors and giving them a dark look.

Ryuko: you two want to get shish kebabed?

Tsume then snatch koan from her.

Tsume: yoink! (and hugged him) my fluffy!

Ryuko: I'LL TURN YOU INTO A FUR COAT!

Tsume: BITE ME TOMBOY!

Koan then petted both their heads.

Koan: no fighting okay.

They nodded and hugged him.

Koan: ryu where's your other piece of your scissor blade?

Ryuko: it went to the bottom of the ocean.

Koan: oh.

He pull out the same large half scissor but it color purple

Koan: you mean this one?

Ryuko: YES THAT ONE! (hugs koan more) oh thank you so much koany!

Koan: is nothin

Ryuko: also, i have a favor you know the junkestu i was force to wear?

He nodded.

Ryuko: well i Wanted to wear it.

Koan gasp a little as he shaken while his eyes almost turn snake eyes while sweating a little having memory when she gone evil and brainwashed while wearing it which the girls notice his look.

Ryuko: but I want you to modify it, on your desires.

Koan: (shake his head and snap out of it) you sure? You act different when where it. Worst when you was...(shiver a little) woked up.

Ryuko: (lean into him) but I can do this, I can help you.

Koan: senksutu you sure about this as well?

Senksutu: well, she won't lesion to resin.

Koan: but quick question, why'd you kiss nui? (make her eyes wide)

Ryuko: I have no idea, but I felt disgusted that my first kiss was taken by her.

Koan: and i admit when you in junkestu it does look good on you.

Ryuko: (blush) u-um, you like my ass?

Koan: (smirk) well it was nice shape ass that show good view in the hips.

Ryuko blushed more and start to act out of character.

Koan: damn the out of character of you look cute but anyway.

Koan pull out of a white-and-blue sailor uniform. The design is noticeably more militaristic and regal than normal uniforms, with a high collar, shoulder epaulets and gold adornments along the sides. He then tap senkestu's eyepatch as everything bright the light down to show his eyepatch is now the eye of junkestu.

Koan: there, now you have two mode of senketu and junkestu, think of it as a devil and angel mode . but you need some training for the other modes soon.

Ryuko: (acting shy and cute) um, thank you koan.

Senksutu: heh, first time he make you act all cute and shy.

Koan: me like it. (cuddles her)

Rykuo got back to her character as she hugged him.

Saya: why didn't you tell me?

Louise: count mott is a messanger from the palace from time to time, i don't like him because he always act so cocky.

Saya: but why would siesta to work with someone who so up in society?

Derf: when a dobleman specifically makes a request for a young girl by name, it's usually in order for her to become his mistress, I don't believe don't you know anything?

Koan: mistress?!

Saya: wait a minute is that for real?

Tsume and ryuko: what?!

Louise: I heard a lot of stories like that involving many of the nobility. 

Koan:(frown) not on koan's watch, cuz me have an idea but first.

Koan teleported away then teleported back, he's wearing a chestplate like metal with red lines, shoulder pads, gauntlet devices , plasma twin shoulder cannons, knee pads ,elbow pads, gauntlet claws, have a belt sash with his golden sword , wearing a wrist blades ,some skulls , a bio mask that have a visor mask and a red targeting laser with it, a reptilian hide complete with spikes, and a deep gunmetal coloration, a slightly more skeletal appearance, with more pronounced cheeks, brow and snout.

Koan: time to go wild.

Louise: don't tell me that your acutally going?

Saya: hell yeah! let's go!

Ryuko: I'm coming with.

Tsume: me too.

Koan: sorry louise, but siesta don't deserve work with no asshole.

He smoke came out of his hand as lousie fall down asleep.

Koan: there she asleep, it will give us enough time.

 **Timeskip**

Montmorency: how wonderful a mineral brooch I love it, but I wonder where koan is right now?

Guiche: what? Don't it look wonderful with you?

Motmorency: yes but I want koan.

Koan: did someone call me?

They turn to see koan along saya, ryuko and tsume as guiche is awe of his armor and motmorency is blushing and amaze of it.

Koan: yellow!

Motmorency: oh hello koan!

Koan: yellow moty, yellow two timer.

Girchie: you!

Koan: that's me, and meet tsume and my childhood friend ryuko matoi.

Tsume: hello!

Ryuko: hey.

Guiche about to flirt but koan stop him.

Koan: flirt them you'll lose your but form ryuko and become a scratching pole to tsume.

He turn pail and back away from the two girls.

Saya: anyway we wanted to ask you something

 **a bit timeskip**

as koan along saya, ryuko and tsume walked out, koan make a whistle as a black motorcycle came in to koan with the ebgine already on.

Saya: awesome.

Koan: let's ride, also I erase louise's memories of what were doing and replace with us walking around a little while you do some of her chores.

Ryuko zoom to the motorcycle.

Ryuko: Dibs on riding on his back!

Saya: HEY!

Tsume: No fair! I wanna feel his back and hugged him!

Ryuko: TO BAD!

Koan: koan got an idea!

Koan then duplicate of 2 as koan 2 turn into razorleo and dashslicer.

Koan: there we go.

Tsume zoom to razorleo and saya went to dashslicer.

Tsume: yay.

Saya: alright.

As they went off.

 **Timeskip**

With louise who's expect saya eat her meal but couldn't find koan nor tsume and ryuko since she got up from bed wondering why she was asleep.

Louise: where is koan and saya gone too? he would never skip a meal.

Kirchie: oh where's koan?

Louise turn to see kirchie bringing a tale of food that seems good.

Louise: what's that?

Kirchie: oh nothing much, I feel sorry for him having to eat such cruel meal all the time, so I thought I give him a bit of my food.

Louise: are you using this as bait to win his heart by bribing him ? don't feeed no one else familiar without their permission.

Kirchie: yeah well he's not here, where'd he go along saya and those two girls.

Louise: she could've come back but I don't know where she is.

Guiche: by the way, your familiar along saya and those two new girl ask me direction to count mott's manner.

Louise: they want to count motts?! wait a minute.

As lousie remember he getting ready and up of gear as his plan.

Louise: he is! (went off)

Kirchie: louise?

 **With koan and the girl** **s**

As koan parked at the manson along raozrleo and dashslicer stop.

Koan: well we're here.

Ryuko: now what shall we do?

Koan:(got and then put his bio mask on) we do the easy of talking him over, if he refuse we do the hard way, if he really smart to pissed me off cuz I can smell him too close to siesta.

Ryuko: that's a good idea, but how about a kick to the croch?

Koan: that is the hard way and saya, (toss derf to her) make sure you do as well with your partner, since he can Teleport when is partner is heavily injured and dying, Ability to speak and to have a soul, Ability to absorb spells and Physical Void Magic but I gave him some upgrades while he's asleep.

Saya: (hugs him) oh thank you koany!

Derf: what?!

Guard: who goes there?

Koan: us, name koan and these girls are saya, tsume and ryuko. we're here for mott so take us there.

Guard: well then come with me.

 **M** **eanwhile**

With siesta in a red maid uniform with a man with her.

?: how was your work? Have you gotten use to it?

Siesta: yes, for the most part.

?:(walk up behind her)I see, I see, well don't over yourself to munch. (touch her shoulder)

Siesta: yes sir.

?: my dear, I'll sure by now I didn't hired you to form housefull chores, why siesta.

Siesta:(blush) sir, sir please

the guard knock the door.

?:what is it?

Guard: someone name koan and his guess assessing to seeing you right away.

?: koan, now that's a new name.

siesta: couldn't be?

 **Timeskip**

?: I wonder what it be, but is meaningless, go home! You should be thankful for I went out the way just to waste time to r-

Koan: shut up and listen count mott, if you have manner patient would've kill you if I force you.

Count mott: now dare you!?

Koan growl as this make him shut.

Koan: we came here for siesta which we want her back to statute.

Count mottt: oh and what kind of relationship you have for siesta?

Koan: he is my friend, but I get to know her more and I continue to attend too if you bring her back to us.

Count mott: hmph a mere servent.

Saya: well sir, we heard a noble a request the young girl is usually, to be the first mistress in pure joyment.

Count mott: siesta is officially servent in the mott house for now, the master will do whatever he wishes to his servants.

Saya: just as I thought.

Count mott: I really don't know what your obsess about, a mere peasants like you provided servants to valuable noble like me, there no greater honor.

ryuko: watch it old man.

Koan: did you touch her?

Count mott: hmm?

Koan: Did. You. Touch. Her?

Count mott: yeah, so what?

Koan red lazer 3 dots targeting at his forehead as they heard a charging noise.

Count mott: wha-what are you doing?!

Koan shoot as he missed but a hole in the wall make him frighten.

Koan: I wont miss, so let's try it again.

Count mott: o-o-okay, l-let's talk about this.

Koan: go on.

Ryuko: what is it to be fair to have so you wont die from either of us.

Koan: choose wisely.

Count mott: o-okay, we-

Siesta came in.

Siesta: koan?

Saya: siesta you heard that?

Siesta: yes.

Koan: you worried us there, but it'll be alright. (Turn count mott) what the request that you need for this deal?

Count mott: r-right, (clear his throat)my hobby to collect printing matter actually there's a book that I see to desire.

Tsume: what kind of book?

Count mott: a very special book a ceretain mage summoning in a magic experience a long time ago.I hear it is the faily airlume stablish family of germonia, the daughter of the family is currently in estatute.

Koan: so you know someone and around germonia?

Count mott: yes.

Koan: hmmm, the zerbts family, I know a family member ,I'll be back and girl make sure he wont do anything funny at siesta.

Ryuko: okay!

koan sniff and smell louise's scent.

Koan: _guess she remember._

Koan teleported away as he rode his motorcycle as he drive to the forest as then he stop to find louise riding a horse.

Koan: yellow louise!

Louise: koan! What in the world are you thinking?

Koan: saving siesta from that perv and koan know how, if you wanna join in louise me don't mind.

Louise: (sigh) I can't stop you, very well.

koan: since you help you can ride on me and tomorrow koan will cook special breakfast to pink daisy and other girlfriends.

Louise got off of the horse and hugs him with a cute smile.

Louise: okay!

Koan make a duplicate so he can ride on the horse, as they went back to the castle koan is in kirchie's room, koan lift his mask up and put it at the bed.

koan:(whisper) oh kirchy, are you awake?

To his answer kirchie grab koans head and hugs it.

koan: well that answer my question.

Kirchie: oh koany, where were you?

koan: I have to save siesta from that perv count mott, but he only do it by desire from your family airlume of a certain book.

Kirchie: our family airlume? Oh that.

she use her wand to get the book.

kirchie:I'm not like Tabitha, book don't interest me, I never even open it.

koan: you got from home?

kirchie: they said is a tool for my wedding.

Koan: tool for wedding?

Kirchie: I heard that it has the effect of stimulating men's desires.

Koan: figure why that idiot want it, but since now you and they other girls are different of nobility, does it make me both familiar and nobility? If that true for now on me is a nobility familiar!

Kirchie: yes, and in any case I don't think I need something like that, do you koan?

Koan: well it does gonna help , and since you help me koan will give you two present as a gratitude of healing my pain and heart.

Kirchie: (hugs him) yay!

Koan: so then you'll give this book to me?

Kirchie: okay.

koan: here.

he pull out of his pocket a blue diamond gem

Kirchie: oh my gosh! This is beautiful!

Koan: sure is, but this here is blue fire, strong and hotter then normal fire, I thoguth this will help you make a new spell for your fire magic, since I do have a burning compassion in koan's heart.

She then kissed him while he kiss her back and he whisper to her ear.

Koan: the second gift is, in the morning you can bathe with me and have breakfast my fire gem (lick her ear and blow it)

she them moan and feel like melting.

Kirchie:(blushing) oh~, okay.

Koan: good, get ready.

She nodded

As then he went to charlotte's room and then he see her.

Koan:(whisper) hey charl, is koan.

She then open her eyes and tackle her to the floor in a hug.

Koan: (chuckle) your quick to respond.

Charlotte: hello.

Koan: also let's go, we have to help siesta, and I let you ride on me.

Charlotte: okay.

Koan: thank charl, your the best. (he kiss her forehead)

She blushed then snuggled his chest.

At count mott's place, siesta along tsume, saya and ryuko is taking a nice warm bath.

Tsume: awe, this is great.

Ryuko: sure is, say siesta, what'd you think of koan?

Siesta: he is very nice, funny, helpful,(blush)a-and like warmth gentlemen.

Ryuko: that's koan for ya.

tsume: he and I are very close.

Ryuko: excuse me fur ball, but koan and I are very close.

Tsume: childhood friend but I'm closet as his little sister.

Ryuko: wait, lory? Is that you?

tsume: surprise ! good to see your well ryuko.

Ryuko: (hugs her) oh my gosh! it's really you!

Tsume: it is and first thing first.

She punch her face.

Ryuko: ow! What the hell was that for?!

Tsume: for being a big baby!

Ryuko: a big baby?!

Tsume: that's right, you just made koan cry! And turn soft after he disappeared!

Ryuko: it was my fault, and I regretted it all my life, but I want to reconnect with him.

Tsume: but you have to be the old ryuko we all know.

Ryuko: maybe, but I hang out with him the most.

Tsume: as long you wont be too soft. (she sniff around) he's back you girls and he brought company with him.

Ryuko: well, let's get going.

 **Timeskip**

as koan, louise, kirchie and charlotte arrive.

Koan: hey mott! I'm back and got your book!

Count mott: oh good.

koan: this book better be worth it like you just said.

Count mott: bring the maid.

as the guard bring out siesta out as ryuko, tsume and saya here too.

Count mott: now give me the book.

Koan: alright, but one more thing; the contract, hand it over. (offer his hand )

Count mott:...fine.

Koan: good(nodded)

he hands him the contract as koan gives the book to him and koan then look at the contract and begin to eat it.

Koan: now we go! but what is this book about anyway?

Count mott open the outer cover to reveal an old Japaneses porn book.

Koan:(angry tick mark) you got to be fucking kidding me!

Saya: an old porn meg? You got to be kidding me.

koan: that what I say, (turn kirchie) kirchie you know this?

Kichie: it was a summon one, a long time ago my grandfather bought the book from a mage who just happen to summon it by mistake.

Koan: oh I see,(turn mott) mott you know about this porn book?

Count mott: yeah, just leave me be with my book.

Koan: one more before we go, you know the nutcracker and the flavor drink?

Count mott: what?

Koan: is a pun of the joke, wanna hear it?

Count mott: fine.

Koan kick count mott's balls as he squeal like a little girl and punch him send him flying to the wall make the guards scared.

Koan: come on girls, let's ditch count perv a lot here.

Girls: right.

 **Timeskip**

Koan is outside with siesta who is so happy.

Siesta: thank you so much koan.

Koan: well all of the days work for a hero.

Siesta smiled at him then kiss his check leaving koan to blush.

Siesta: goodnight koan. (runs off)

Koan: goodnighty siesty!

Then he teleported to louise's room with ryuko, tsume and saya.

Koan: anyway tsume and ryuko, how the fuck do you know where i'am?

Tsume: that's a secret~.

Koan: okay.

Tsume: what matter is good to have you big brother.

Koan: big brother? What'd you talking about?

Tsume she smiled at him then gives koan a hug koan's eyes wide as it warmth and this feeling as he look down.

Koan:(tearing)l-lory?

Tsume: hi big brother.

Koan hugged tightly cry deeply so munch to her chest.

Tsume: that's alright big brother, ver leave you.

Koan: how?

Tsume: when the times come, right now I'm a new woman and i miss you so munch.

Koan:(smile and wipe his tears) me too tsume.

Tsume: now let's go to bed and cuddle, like the old days.

Ryuko:( snatch) yeah like my old days with him!

Tsume: (snatch him back) NO MINE!

Koan wrapped his arms around them.

Koan: how about both like we did camping when we was kids.

Ryuko: that could work.

Tsume: sure!

Koan open the door to his own room and leave 2 duplicate as the 2 koans sit down and cuddle with louise and saya.

Koan: we didnt forget about you two and same with kirchie and charlotte as well.

Saya: (hugs him) yay! More hugs!

Louise:(hug him as well) teddy koan!

Koan:(grin) _looks like thing will totally get wilder by the minute_


End file.
